Judas and Brutus
by cocoa marshmellows
Summary: Jinx is unwillingly sent on an undercover mission to find out the truth about Terra. Post Things Change. Some [Jinx & Kid Flash]
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Teen Titans © Cartoon Network/Warner Brothers/Glen Murakami, not me. The following was written on behalf of an annoying plot bunny who held a gun to my head until I'd write this.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Jinx grumbled as she surveyed her new attire. Her usual outfit was mysteriously replaced with a prep school uniform. Judging by her various grimaces, she highly disapproved of it.

"We've gone over this before, Jinx. I need you to blend in," beeped her communicator in response. Robin's stern face was flickering on its small screen.

She sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind her. She was less than a block away from the Murakami High School, concealed in a small alley. Every so often a student would pass by wearing an outfit identical to hers. "Yeah, but why me? I don't even know this Terra girl."

"Exactly," Robin interrupted, "We can't let her know we're monitoring her. Since you two have never met, you're the most suited for this job."

Jinx's eyes narrowed at her communicator in annoyance. "You still haven't answered my question. Why me? Why not that Russian guy or Kid Flash or something?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Red Star isn't the right age… And Kid Flash isn't the right material for an undercover operation."

Jinx continued, "Then what about Cyborg? Or even you? You guys don't seem adverse to spying on people." She flashed her trademark smirk mockingly, but her expression hinted at some deep-seated anger.

Robin returned with a serious frown. "Look. She knows us, we can't do it. And unlike most Titans, you don't have a secret identity." Jinx glared again. "You're also new to the Titans. Think of this as your official initiation into the team."

She could tell right away that this was his way of saying "I trust you about as far as I can throw you so I'm making you do grunt work." Jinx stuck her face frighteningly close to her communicator. "What, me helping you defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and taking out my own team wasn't good enough? And as for that thing about blending in, THESE AREN'T CONTACTS!" She yelled, pointing at her cat-like eyes. Some passerby's peered suspiciously at her as they continued on their way to school.

The Titans leader seemed taken back. He started to grind his teeth. After a moment, he commanded angrily, "You have your orders. Robin, over and out." The communicator flicked off.

Jinx had an urge to smash the yellow plastic toy against the pavement. Taking orders from a guy she used to kick in the face felt degrading to her. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

A familiar gust of wind brushed past her. "Ya know, that isn't a bad look for you." Jinx groaned. She knew that voice from anywhere.


	2. Kid Flash

Kid Flash was standing triumphantly by her side, fists on his hips and a grin plastered on his face.

Jinx clasped a hand to the side of her forehead in annoyance. "Yeah, I bet you would enjoy seeing me like this," she grumbled. He was the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment. She took in a deep sigh, and foolishly awaited his explanation for being there.

There was an uneasy silence. Well, Jinx was uneasy. Kid Flash looked perfectly content with staring at her. Two minutes had passed, and he was still there, not saying anything. She could feel his icy blue eyes boring into her own, despite the fact that she was staring at the ground.

A vein throbbed angrily in her head. "Leave me alone already!!!" she yelled, her hands bunched up into fists out of frustration. Ever since their first encounter, he's rarely given her a moment's peace. And trying to find privacy from a guy who could phase through walls and run at the speed of light gave her massive headaches.

Kid Flash raised his red-gloved hands up in defense. "Aw, c'mon. Is that any way to treat a friend just trying to help ya out?" He cupped his chin as he examined her getup more thoroughly. "Because I really don't think that hairdo is going to fly if you're trying to pass for a normal student. Don't get me wrong though, it _is_ cute." The speedster flashed his usual mischievous smile.

Jinx's neon eyes shot wide open in shock. "How did you---how long have you been standing there!?" she asked in exasperation.

He examined his knuckles idly, a small smirk on his face. "Not long," he teased.

She wasn't satisfied. "How much do you know?"

"Not much. Just that you were screaming at Robin about spying on someone named Terra." The smirk broadened.

Jinx's heart sank. She didn't even begin and her first mission as a Titan was already falling apart. She advanced at Kid Flash and grabbed him roughly. "Swear to me you'll never talk to anyone else about this! EVER!"

He looked surprised at her aggressiveness, something he naively thought she might have lost as a heroine. "Relax, relax," he assured her, "I won't tell anyone. But seriously, what's the big deal? This Terra person that important?"

Jinx's expression quickly mellowed at his words, and she released him. She turned away, staring out into the street. "It's stupid but… I don't know."

_"Yeah? What do you want?"_

_The pink-haired sorceress peered suspiciously inside the dark room she was summoned to. She could see a spotlight shining down upon a table full of papers, newspaper clippings, and other objects in the center area. Robin was standing right beside it. "Jinx, come on in," he ushered. _

_She cautiously obeyed, and the doors closed behind her. She shuffled her way towards to where he stood. On the way, she noticed an old clipping of her parole sentence hanging on the wall. Needless to say, it didn't help her uneasiness. "You called me out here. So what is it already?"_

_Robin approached her. "I have an important mission for you," he said with a friendly business smile, "Since you're one of the few Titans who isn't actively patrolling an area--"_

_Jinx grimaced. 'As if you're doing anything to help that,' she thought bitterly._

_"You're perfect for the job. However," Robin's friendly expression soon returned to the more grave stance she was all too familiar with, "If you choose to accept this, you have to promise to keep this between you and me. No one else," he swung his arm to emphasize this. "Not the Titans, and ESPECIALLY not Beast Boy," Robin concluded resolutely, his arms crossed._

_"How do I know what I'm even agreeing to?" Jinx spat, her arms in a similar fashion to his._

_"Trust me on this. You can handle it better than anyone else."_

_She blinked, then sighed in defeat. Declining an offer from the leader of her new team wouldn't be the best idea. "Okay, what do you need?"_

_Robin pushed some papers aside on the steel table. He pulled up a photograph of a blonde-haired girl with pale blue eyes. "This is your target." The Titans leader handed it to his newly acquired agent to examine. "Her name is Terra, and she's enrolled at Murakami High. Although she probably goes by a different name now," Robin mused, briefly running his hand on his chin as he considered this. "She was struck with a case of amnesia, and I want you to find out why." He started to pace a little as Jinx looked over the picture. "Starting Monday, I'll enroll you as a student at her school."_

_"What!?" Jinx's mouth gaped open. "Wait a second, I haven't even begun this superhero gig yet and you want me to spy on someone? And I've already been to high school TWICE, I'm not going back for a third!"_

_"You've already accepted this mission," he nearly shouted, trying his best to restrain his anger. "And now you know far too much. There's no backing out of it. Deal," said Robin, his eyes narrowing at her outburst._

_The leader and ex-leader locked eyes in a fierce glare. Eventually, Jinx turned away in contempt._

_Robin turned his back to her and continued, "Beast Boy's also informed me that Slade has returned and knows about her condition." He slammed his fist against the table. "In that case, she's in danger. Find out his connection to her."_

_"Wait, hold on," interrupted Jinx. "Who is she? Why is she so important?"_

_Robin looked intensely at Jinx for a few moments before he continued. "She was a Titan.. a geomancer… That's all you need to know."_

"Whoa. That's heavy," remarked Kid Flash. "Robin giving ya this involved task and then skimping on the details. Pretty suspicious."

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. Everything about this bothers me, especially considering Slade is involved… I mean, what would he want with---" Her eyes fluttered back to reality, realizing that she's once again shared too much information with Kid Flash. She smacked her forehead. "Look, like I said, you're not suppose to be here! And I have to be in class in five minutes. So get out of here already!! And if you ever---" she raised her finger menacingly at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry," he smiled, and gave a small peck on her cheek, "your secret's safe with me."

Jinx was stunned. She could feel her cheeks burn beneath her cake powder makeup. When she finally came to, she screamed out in anger.

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! They're very encouraging.

I went back and edited a few errors and bits of dialogue, so sorry about the alert.


	3. Murakami High

After a few moments, Jinx finally regained her composure and flipped open a small compact. She examined herself in its tiny mirror, noting what Kid Flash had said earlier about her hair. The witch fluffed one of her cotton candy pigtails. It was true that they brought too much unneeded attention, something she couldn't afford if she was going to prove herself to the Titans. She gave a doleful sigh and slid off her two black bands.

Her hair still stood in place.

Jinx grumbled and pulled out a brush from God-knows-where. With a growl, she attacked her hair with the comb vehemently in a furious rage. Within seconds, her hair was straightened. Her pink locks now passed a little below her shoulders. For the finishing preppy touch, she transformed one of her black silk bands into a headband.

She examined her finished work in the mirror. It would have to do, she didn't come prepared with anything else. Sure, she took Espionage 101 back when she was enrolled at the H.I.V.E. Academy, but she never specialized in any classes dealing with camouflage or disguise. Jinx was always too proud to have someone deter her fashion sense.

Realizing she was running out of time, the new student raced out from the alleyway and down to the gated high school. As she approached the steps, she couldn't help but look at the doors with utter disdain. Jinx was becoming very sick of school. 'For the third time,' she reminded herself bitterly.

"Jones? Jones, you're here. Slack? Ah, I see you. Wolfram?"

Before the student could answer, the only door to their small classroom slammed open. The final bell for tardiness rang shortly after. The woman at the front of the room blinked curiously at the new arrival.

Jinx stood panting a little in the doorway, but quickly calmed herself. Her little meeting with Kid Flash had cost her time, but she still made it before the bell. "Sorry I'm late," she said flatly.

The young blonde-haired lady merely smiled. She looked less like a teacher and more like an actress. "Oh, no need. You must be the new student, Jade! We've been expecting you. I'm Mrs. Strong. Please, have a seat right there," she said sweetly, motioning towards the only available seat in the room situated towards the front and right next to…

'Terra. Of course,' Jinx thought amusedly, 'Not bad, Boy Blunder.' At the same time, she was quite surprised at the extreme politeness of her new teacher. So far, this was nothing like the H.I.V.E., but she quietly scolded herself for comparing the two.

Jinx nodded and made her way towards the seat. The rest of the class stared at her with curiosity and some bewilderment. After all, "Jade" still didn't resemble most normal students. She could make out some snide whispers about "pink eyes" and whether or not she was a "punk or something." She scoffed at them, but noticed Terra giving her a similar look as she sat down.

"Well, we know Jade's here now," remarked Mrs. Strong as she checked off something on her clipboard. "As I was saying, Wolfram?" she yelled, continuing her roll call.

Jinx glanced sideways at her target. Terra could feel her gaze and returned the stare with a slightly annoyed expression.

Of course, normally Jinx would have listened attentively to the teacher speaking right in front of her and try to succeed at acing this school, but that was not the objective at hand. This wasn't the H.I.V.E., after all. If Jinx was going to get this over with, she needed to assimilate quickly.

She flashed a friendly, plastic smile. "Hi," the pink-haired student whispered.

Terra lifted an eyebrow. "Uh… hey," she returned uncomfortably. She tried to redirect her attention to the teacher in front.

"So, who--"

Terra, looking very annoyed, tilted her head in the direction of the teacher right in front of them. She then immediately turned away from her pink-haired companion.

Jinx's smile quickly faded and her chin fell disappointingly to her hand. This might take longer than she imagined. Unless… Maybe she could hex Terra into submission and _make_ her remember? Nah… 'Remember, you're a Titan now,' Jinx reminded herself unfavorably.

Homeroom sped by more quickly than Jinx had anticipated, but she was somewhat disappointed about how very dull it all was. The teacher merely took roll, handed out some papers, and went over the school guidelines for the new semester. There was a severe lack of threats, bombs, and knives. Jinx quietly hoped the next courses would be better.

Almost immediately after, they shifted into their new class. For Jinx's first period, she had Geometry. Not surprisingly, Terra was also there. The cotton candy witch sat a few seats away from the ex-Titan and monitored her. For the most part, Terra seemed to be a very attentive student. Occasionally, however, she spoke lightly with a chubby brown-haired girl seated next to her. Well, her friend seemed to be the chatty one, but Terra did give her some friendly acknowledgements unlike what she practiced on Jinx. "Stupid hypocrite," the witch cursed under her breath.

The lanky male teacher at the front of the class slammed the chalkboard with a ruler. "Ashley! Stop running your mouth off with your friend there and pay attention," he yelled in annoyance. Ashley responded with a half-hearted apology, and the poor high school teacher grumbled on with his lesson. Unfortunately for Jinx, this class was also disappointing. Not to mention too easy. There wasn't a math problem that she couldn't apply to her previous education.

The bell clanged, and Jinx silently followed Terra out of the room. The blonde-haired geomancer walked beside Ashley as they chatted in the hallway. Jinx sighed, and glanced at her schedule. To her disappointment, there was no Gym. The only saving grace was a general Art class, but apart from that, all the other classes sounded resolutely boring.

The pink-haired student stood idly by a random locker, pretending to fiddle with the lock as she continued to monitor Terra and her valley girl acquaintance. A third friend joined the group, this time a girl with dark skin and a ponytail. Jinx began to head to a closer locker, but froze mid-step as a large, bulky male student also appeared beside the group. He looked like a stereotypical jock, and sported the school's colors on his varsity jacket. Jinx crept closer and watched attentively as he seemed to be conversing smugly with Terra. She was finally close enough to hear.

"Whaddya mean there's someone else?" he barked.

"She told you, she's NOT interested," retorted Ashley in defense for her friend. Albeit, she was standing a little behind Terra and seemed somewhat intimidated. The other girl was also standing idly by.

The jock grabbed Terra's wrist roughly. "Don't lie to me! I never see you with anyone else!"

Terra frowned and tried to pull her hand away. "Look, back off!" she yelled.

Jinx couldn't help but smile mischievously as she pressed against the lockers. 'Oh, this is too perfect,' she thought in excitement. For once, it looked like luck really was on her side.

Jinx ran gracefully up to the troubled couple, and roundhouse kicked the bully in the stomach. He was sent careening back a good ten feet, the wind clearly knocked out of him. Terra and her two friends watched the scene in shock as the jock laid sputtering on the ground. After a moment, he wearily hoisted himself up. Jinx stood posed with a hand on her hips, and smiled deviously. "Want some more?" she taunted. The boy looked at her in fear and, in an all too cartoon fashion, quickly ran off in the other direction screaming.

The pink-haired student gave a little "Yeah, didn't think so" nod at her fleeing victim and turned around to her shocked audience. "So," Jinx began, "Was that your school's best bully?"

"Chris? Y-yeah.." confirmed the pony-tailed girl.

Jinx gave a disappointed look. "Too bad."

Terra finally spoke up. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

The witch returned with a plastic smile. "It's no big deal," Jinx bragged. "As I tried to say before, I'm Jade. And you?"

The chubby brown-haired girl grinned. "I'm Ashley! And by the way, those were totally killer moves! You've, like, GOT to teach me them!"

The dark-skinned girl with the ponytail returned with a favorable expression. "Tasha. And yeah, it was really cool what you did back there."

The three of them waited for the blonde-haired girl to speak up, which she finally conceded to. "My name's Tara. It's nice to meet you," she said flatly. Jinx couldn't help but wonder if all of her careless, direct contact had made Terra suspicious. She thought about it in dread.

Ashley shuffled up to Jinx in a closer proximity than she cared for. "So, like," she continued, "be honest. Kung Fu or Taekwondo?" She seemed to have transformed into Jinx's personal fan girl.

Tasha also shimmied up next to her. "No way! It was Savate, right?"

Jinx couldn't help but give a catty smile. "A little of those, but try gymnastics."

"What?"

"No way!"

The trio made their way down the hall to their next class, and they continued to chat. Terra tagged a little behind them.

"But, like, what's with your eyes?"

"Uh… They're contacts."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **An observant reader noted that some students might recognize Jinx because she stands out so much. That's a possibility. But the way I see it, if they're too dumb to recognize Terra, a girl who once took over the entire city, then they're probably not going to recognize Jinx.

A lot of the "codenames" for Terra, her two friends, and Jinx were inspired by some other fanfics. So it's not your imagination. Consider it my homage to the TT fan fiction community.


	4. Photos

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait! I had Finals.**

* * *

Pretending to be nice all the time was really beginning to take its toll on Jinx. Constantly monitoring everything she said and smiling all the time (even if she did enjoy smiling) was causing her face to ache.

On the other hand, she was really enjoying the attention she was getting from Terra's two friends. She wasn't a fool; she knew well enough that they were only intent on keeping her around for protection. But this was still the second time in her life she was getting respect, and she couldn't help but love it.

The last bell clanged and all the students rushed outside to "freedom." Jinx smirked smugly as they walked down the stone steps. Tasha and Ashley continued to pester her with personal questions which Jinx gladly responded with fake answers to.

"So did you just move here or something?"

"Yeah, last week. It's my first day here."

"Oh, that's cool. But, like, don't worry! This school is easy to get use to! And we'll make sure to show you the ropes," the husky brown-haired girl winked and nudged Jinx's arm. The witch responded with a pained grin.

"Not that we have to," the dark-skinned girl added, "You can clearly handle yourself around here."

The bad luck sorceress couldn't help but beam arrogantly, and then immediately tried to snap out of her daze. She looked at the quiet blonde-haired girl trailing behind them. "What about you, Tara? How long have you been here?"

Before Terra could open her mouth, Ashley replied for her, "We both met her last year."

Tasha nodded. "Yeah, sounds about right." They stopped at a little spot on the grass inside the courtyard.

Jinx furrowed her nonexistent brows. "So, you moved here to Jump City a year ago?"

Tasha and Ashley both gasped. Jinx glanced around at the three in confusion. "Uh… did I say something wrong?"

The two friends were about to answer again for Terra until she slowly put up her hand. "Guys, it's okay," she shifted her gaze to Jinx. "Jade, I can't remember anything past last year." She shrugged her shoulders. "But it's okay. Things happen, you know? You move on."

Her friends weren't reassured, and Tasha put up a cautionary hand as she whispered to Jinx, "Yeah, she has amnesia. They found her wandering around, not knowing anything about her past." Terra gave her an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

Jinx wasn't fazed. She already knew this information thanks to Robin. She was surprised that apparently this was the story Terra was sticking with, even to her closest friends. "Oh," was all the witch replied.

"Well, it's been real, guys. But I gotta start heading back home now. It was nice meeting you, Jade," Terra adjusted her backpack and waved a hand at them as she turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Jinx started. "Uh... Mind if I walk with you?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding like a creep, but it was the best she could come up with.

"No thanks," was Terra's simple reply. She started out of the gates.

Jinx didn't listen, and ran up to her and slapped her harshly on the back. Terra grunted and looked angrily at the pink-haired student. "That's too bad," Jinx smiled broadly, "Guess I'll have to see you tomorrow!"

Terra slipped her hair to the side of her face, blocking Jinx from view, and started to walk faster. Jinx stared at her mischievously as a small red light began to glow on the geomancer's back. The sight did bring up bad memories, but Jinx quickly blocked the irony away.

She trotted back to Ashley and Tasha who were now loitering around the school's gates. Jinx rested her hands on her hips. "I guess your friend there doesn't really like me."

Tasha looked at her in shock. "No, no! It's not that! She doesn't hate you!" she blurted out unconvincingly and waved her hands around in the air.

"It's just…" Ashley trailed off, looking at Tasha for confirmation on whether or not she should continue.

"What?" Jinx asked, once again genuinely confused.

The dark-skinned girl nervously twirled her ponytail. "Well… Last week, this green kid came here and started stalking her like crazy. Brat Boy or something."

'Beast Boy again?' Jinx thought, making a mental note of his involvement.

"Yeah," the freckled girl nodded, "And, like, well… You showing up here the week after and asking her all these questions…"

Jinx crossed her arms. "And so I'm like the green guy she's trying to get rid of," she finished for them.

Tasha scratched her head. "Well, when you put it like that, it does sound weird. But that's our guess." She waved a hand assuredly at her. "It's not you, really! She's just a little concerned, that's all."

Ashley winked and gave an encouraging thumbs up. "Don't worry, she'll find out you're cool after a while."

Jinx knew she wasn't going to wait for THAT to happen. The sooner she did this, the better. The witch faked a yawn and stretched her arms. "I think Tara had the right idea, I'm going home. See you guys later," Jinx said, walking off in the same direction Terra went. Ashley and Tasha said their goodbyes as well, but looked suspiciously at Jinx disappearing down the street.

After she was out of sight, Jinx ducked into an alley and looked cautiously around. She flipped open her communicator and pressed a little button on its screen. A white grid appeared as well as a red light moving slowly along its lines. She smirked. "Gotcha."

--------------------------------------------------------------

THUMP, THUMP

Terra stopped and quickly turned around at the noise she heard. Her eyes attempted to focus the darkness before her, but after finding nothing but an empty street, she shrugged and kept walking.

Her home soon came into view; a small beacon of light shining upon its small stoop. It was a condo, to be sure, but a little broken down with a ratty appearance. Still, she was glad to have a roof over her head.

Ascending the stairs, she plucked out some keys from her pocket and inserted them into the lock. Light beamed down upon her after the door opened. A barrage of different sounds such as people talking, a TV blarring, a dog barking, flooded out into the street. A voice could be heard yelling inside. "Tara, it's about time you got home! It's your turn to clean!" it yelled.

Terra entered inside and shut the door behind her. "Yeah, yeah," she replied half-heartedly.

Meanwhile, a figure slinked alongside the condo's walls. Two pink-horned pigtails emerged against the light as she peeked into a window. Luckily, no one was inside.

The intruder surveyed the room before her. It was fairly empty, consisting of a blue bed, table, chair, and closet. There was, however, a couple of items situated on the desk. Jinx pressed closer against the window and focused her catlike eyes to get a better look. There was a few school books and sheets of paper, but there was also what appeared to be a white filmstrip. She squinted her eyes more, and noticed that it was actually photos of Beast Boy and ...

Terra.


	5. Buttons

**Author's Note: pumps fist I WILL finish this story!! This came out more fluffy than I originally intended, so um… enjoy!**

* * *

Jinx blinked her eyes repeatedly to make sure she was seeing clearly. The photos in question looked like the type a young couple would take at a photo booth. They featured Terra in a black t-shirt and Beast Boy standing beside her. The young couple could be seen hugging each other and making various silly poses.

As she continued to examine them, the door to the bedroom burst open. Terra strolled inside, preparing to put down her book bag but stopped midway as she heard a noise outside her window. She ran up to its frame and looked curiously around in the darkness, but again she couldn't see anyone. Looking slightly alarmed, Terra quickly pulled down her shades.

Jinx was pressed up against the side of the apartment's stonewalls, her heart thumping excitedly against her chest. She gave a small sigh of relief.

A voice clicked its tongue disappointedly beside her. "And you call ME a stalker."

Jinx yelped out in fright. Lights began to flick on inside the condo and the front door slammed open. A figure appeared in the light shining onto the stoop with the outline of a shotgun in its hand. "Who's out there!?" a man's voice yelled. She could hear the gun click.

Jinx instinctively turned heel to run, but felt a force crash against her stomach before she could take two steps. She was sent careening into what seemed to be a whirlwind. The scenery around her became a blur, and she had trouble breathing as something was clutching her stomach and back.

After five seconds, the chaotic illusion came to a stop and Jinx could make out the shores of Titan's Tower. Kid Flash released her from his arm and she started to wobble shakily. Jinx let out a groan and started to fall, but her companion held tightly onto her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

Jinx grabbed the side of her head, squeezing her pink hair in an effort to ease her migraine. After a moment, she violently pushed him away. "Yeah, you elbowed me in the stomach while running at the speed of sound! I've never been better," she grumbled.

He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, _maybe_ I could have been more gentle. Tell you what-- next time, I'll carry you bridal style. Would that be okay?" he asked, flashing a large grin.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him, and decided to ignore that comment. "What were you doing there?"

Kid Flash walked closer to her by the shore, pointing a red-gloved finger at her. "Hey, I could be asking you the same thing! Since when does becoming a Titan involve spying on a schoolgirl's bedroom?"

Jinx blushed so furiously, he could see it through her makeup. "Since Bird Boy decided it would be a good idea to make me a SPY!" she yelled carelessly, "And you KNOW that! Besides, what right do you have to judge me? You spy on me every minute you can!"

Kid Flash blinked, and then decided to take that as an insult. "Hardly!" he exclaimed. "Crime comes first… Then eating. And if I have spare time, I check up on you in-between," he winked.

"I told you, you're not suppose to see me while I'm undercover. And you know why? Well, maybe it's because you completely _blew_ my cover, you meathead!" she crossed her arms, staring at him with a fierce glare.

Kid Flash brought a hand up to his chest in defense. "Hey, I was only trying to help you out!"

Jinx closed her eyes and started to rub her forehead in annoyance. "Look, I don't need your help. This isn't your mission," she told him firmly, "If I screw this up or if he finds out you know, Robin will have all the ammo he needs to kick me off the team."

"Yeah, you told me. But it's not like that." He began to approach her until they were face-to-face. He gently took her hand into his own, and she stared at him in shock. "I know that you feel like Rob is signaling you out," he lifted their hands up between them, "but the truth is, you're not alone. All the Titans aren't against you like you seem to think. "

Jinx was at a loss for words. Once again, Kid Flash was surprising her with his ability to read her like an open book.

He smirked at her perplexed silence. "After all, I want to be with you every moment I can."

Jinx lowered her eyes despite the breath-taking backdrop behind them; a dark blue ocean with stars reflecting in its waves and a full moon shining above. She gave a little "humph" and removed her hands from his, turning towards the tower. "I'm going to bed," she replied apathetically. A guestroom was awaiting her near the top of the T-shaped building.

Kid Flash, not an easily-offended type, merely smiled mischievously. "Need an escort?"

Jinx stopped in her tracks, and looked at him with a deadpan expression. "… You're a moron," she grumbled, and continued inside.

Oh, how he loved pushing her buttons.


End file.
